


концентрированное счастье

by Rena_Welt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: помнить то, что не должны.





	концентрированное счастье

_какой нелепый шрам_ , — хмыкает Гермиона.

 _а у тебя сахарная вата вместо волос_ , — фыркает в ответ Гарри.

Гермиона жмет ему руку. на самом деле ей давно бы следовало бросится ему на шею и сказать _как_ она скучала. одиннадцать лет — не шутка, знаете ли, обычно судьба сводит быстрее.

но, впрочем, в конечном итоге все равно сводит, так что можно просто закрыть глаза и порадоваться. и улыбнуться — как, кажется, два столетия назад и задолго до них.

 _я боялся…_  — говорит Гарри и обрывается на полуслове.

 _я тоже_ , — осипшим голосом бормочет Гермиона.

тысячу лет встречаться из жизни в жизнь, абсолютно не имея гарантий на подобное и даже каких-то билетов на следующую встречу. а потому рисковать, дрожать от волнения и в предвкушении — и вновь перерождаться, не помнить-помнить, смотря какими-то другими — карими, голубыми, зелеными (иногда — вообще не смотря) глазами, приветствуя на другом языке совершенно незнакомых людей, которых ты столетие назад назвал бы безумцами, а сейчас уже ничего так, выглядят современно, да и безумия в них нет, это все домыслы, и все равно неосознанно тянуться душой к человеку, имени которого ты в этой жизни еще не знаешь, но обязательно поймешь, что это он.

потому что люди ошибаются.

судьбы — нет.

может ли быть как-то иначе, что он _не_ встретится с Гермионой (или как ее будут звать? в прошлой, кажется, Лина.) вероятно, нет. они вместе пытались выжить в Варфоломеевскую ночь, вместе помогали раненным, вместе становились свидетелями гибели друг друга и рыдали от понимания, что все кончено, потому что никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что вы найдете друг друга в следующий раз.

но они находили.

в толпах людей, на войне, при издыхании, в крестьянах — где только не были, но Гарри уже плохо помнит хоть одну его прошлую жизнь. и близких из нее тоже, наверное, это такой защитный механизм — иначе можно было бы поехать от вечных воспоминаний и кошмаров.

самое главное — в ней была Гермиона, готовая помогать, перебирать пробирки и защищать его хоть от него самого, хоть от всего света, подставляя плечо и зачитывая очередную книжку. и это все, что Гарри несет через Вечность, потому что остальное, в сущности, неважно и настолько эфемерно, что он даже удивляется своим прошлым желаниям унести память с собой, как безделушку.

есть Гермиона и Гарри напополам со вселенной и временем, которое никогда и всегда им будет подвластно.

он даже уверен, что этого забавного Рона и милую Джинни не вспомнит, просто потому что забавных и милых у него было и будет.

а Гермиона одна ее нельзя заменить променять или забыть. да и не хочется, если честно.

Гермиона попадает на Гриффиндор.

Гарри тоже.

да и разве могло быть иначе?

**

— Генри Уизли погиб вчера вечером. в одиночестве. мне даже жаль его, — бормочет она, нахмурив нос. перед ней строки электронного кода складываются в информацию, и Гарри с каким-то отторжением думает, что этот самый Генри Уизли никогда не знал — каково это, создавать Патронуса — квинтэссенцию чистого счастья.

— до сих пор помню, как Рон смеялся, что его семья еще не скоро исчезнет с земли — сколько бы ему сейчас было? девятьсот…

— девятьсот пятьдесят шесть, — услужливо подсказывает Гермиона со своей бездонной памятью, которая, однако, не вмещает в себя больше одной жизни. и обрывков — из другой. — забавно, что мы вообще его помним. и забавно, что он все-таки оказался прав.

Гарри не помнит, как он умер в тот раз — может, заклинанием неудачно поразило. или от старости скончался. бессвязный поток прошлого не помогает вспомнить, поэтому он отбрасывает эту идею и достает из карманов переносной портал.

им пора возвращаться, скоро стемнеет, и, возможно, начнется очередная война — уже десятая, кажется, в этом столетии. Гарри прикрывает глаза — да и против кого тут воевать? против таких же, как они, консерваторов?

во всяком случае Гермиона хватает его за руку и, прежде чем он успевает подумать о чем-то еще, утаскивает его в открывшийся проход.

и этого Гарри более, чем достаточно.


End file.
